Shotguns
Mass Effect Shotguns refers to both a type of weapon and the unlockable combat-oriented talent that gives proficiency in them, available to Soldiers, Vanguards, the Krogan Battlemaster, and the Quarian Machinist. Shotguns are particularly deadly at close range and can grant the Carnage ability by leveling up in them enough. The shotgun is stored on the small of the back in its collapsed form, below your character's assault rifle and sniper rifle. Shotguns should be monitored closely when being used as they are prone to quickly overheating. Shotguns have a rate of fire of 0.8, i. e. one shot every 1.25 seconds. See also: Shotgun Guide. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 2: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 3: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. :Level 4: Carnage :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. :Level 8: Advanced Carnage :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Carnage Carnage Carnage is an unlockable talent used with shotguns to fire a concentrated fireball-like blast from the shotgun, causing it to deal massive amounts of damage to anything it strikes. Several enemies, notably Geth Shock Troopers and Geth Destroyers, use Carnage at the beginning of a battle. Luckily the blast is often slow enough to dodge and takes a while to recharge. The shot fired with Carnage has perfect accuracy, and can be used as long-range shots for which shotguns are normally not ideal. Carnage :Fires blast of particles inflicting weapon damage +50% to any enemy within 2 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Advanced Carnage :Inflicts weapon damage +100% within 2 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Master Carnage :Inflicts weapon damage +150% within 3 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Classes The following classes can use the Shotguns talent: * Soldier Unlockable * Vanguard Unlockable * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable * Quarian Machinist Unlockable Shotgun types Below is a list of types of Shotguns and their base stats: Mass Effect 2 Shotguns in Mass Effect 2 are powerful close range weapons. All shotguns fire eight projectiles per shot (with the exception of the Geth Plasma Shotgun which fires three) and benefit from a short range bonus of 100% at point-blank. At the start of the game, the shotgun is available only to the Soldier and the Vanguard player classes, but can be chosen by any player class as a weapon specialization later in the game. The following squadmates utilize shotguns: Grunt, Jack, Jacob, and Tali. Shotgun Models Below is a list of the types of shotguns in Mass Effect 2 and their base stats. M-22 Eviscerator *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 36.8 (294.4) *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 3 / 12 *'Acquisition': Cerberus Weapon and Armor DLC. M-23 Katana *'Manufacturer': Ariake Technologies *'Base Damage': 27.5 (220) *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.0 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Default ammo': 5 / 10 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon M-27 Scimitar *'Manufacturer': Ariake Technologies *'Base Damage': 20.34 (162.7) *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.0 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Default ammo': 8 / 16 *'Acquisition': Dossier: The Justicar M-300 Claymore *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 50.1 (400.8) *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Default ammo': 1 / 10 *'Acquisition': Collector Ship (mission) (Soldier or Vanguard only). Research Project for Grunt. Geth Plasma Shotgun *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base Damage': Single Shot: 156.50 (250.38) – Fully Charged: 347.77 (556.4) *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.0 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Default ammo': 5 / 10 *'Acquisition': Firepower Pack DLC. Upgrades Upgrade Guide, section on Shotgun upgrades|Research}} *'Shotgun Shield Piercing (Microphasic Pulse)' :Increases damage by 50% against shields and biotic barriers. *'Shotgun Extra Rounds (Thermal Sink)' :Shotguns, heavy shotguns and assault shotguns double their rounds. *'Shotgun Damage 1 - 6 (Synchronized Pulsar)' :Provides +10% shotgun damage. Mass Effect 3 Shotgun Models Below is a list of the types of shotguns in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. AT-12 Raider *'Manufacturer': Batarian *'Base WCFDA': 80 / 20 / 20 / 70 / 2 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 2/18 *'Acquisition': Pre-order bonus Disciple *'Manufacturer': Asari *'Base WCFDA': 38 / 18 / 8 / 50 / 11 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4/24 *'Acquisition': Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery or Nos Astra Sporting Goods Geth Plasma Shotgun *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base WCFDA': 77 / 15 / 7 / 87 / 37 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 5/15 *'Acquisition': Priority: Rannoch or Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies Graal Spike Thrower *'Manufacturer': Krogan *'Base WCFDA': 73 / 13 / 9 / 80 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3/12 *'Acquisition': Priority: Tuchanka or Cipritine Armory M-11 Wraith *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 55 / 13 / 4 / 70 / 15 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 2/10 *'Acquisition': Spectre Requisitions M-22 Eviscerator *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 55 / 13 / 4 / 58 / 13 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 3/15 *'Acquisition': Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation or Batarian State Arms M-23 Katana *'Manufacturer': Ariake Technologies *'Base WCFDA': 57 / 12 / 5 / 50 / 8 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 5/15 *'Acquisition': Priority: Mars M-27 Scimitar *'Manufacturer': Ariake Technologies *'Base WCFDA': 52 / 15 / 9 / 44 / 9 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 8/24 *'Acquisition': Priority: Palaven or Kassa Fabrication M-300 Claymore *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 98 / 10 / 2 / 91 / 10 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 1/8 *'Acquisition': Attican Traverse: Krogan Team or Cipritine Armory N7 Crusader *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 96 / 15 / 10 / 50 / 60 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4/20 *'Acquisition': N7 Collector's Edition Pack or multiplayer Piranha Assault Shotgun *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': Unknown *'Fire Mode': Unknown *'Default ammo': Unknown *'Acquisition': Mass Effect 3: Earth Reegar Carbine *'Manufacturer': Quarian *'Base WCFDA': 60 / 20 / 0 / 10 / 0 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 22 / 129 *'Acquisition': Rebellion Pack Weapon Modifications Weapon Mods|Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)#Shotgun Mods Equipment Guide, section on Shotgun mods}} *'Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip I - V' :Adds sockets to raise thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. *'Shotgun Shredder Mod I - V' :Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration. *'Shotgun Blade Attachment I - V' :Tungsten-carbide bayonet with recessed edge for increased melee damage. *'Shotgun High Caliber Barrel I - V' :Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power. *'Shotgun Smart Choke I - V' :Servo motors hooked up to adjustable system tighten or loosen pellet spread for maximum accuracy. See Also *Assault Rifles *Equipment *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Pistols *Shotgun Guide *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns *Upgrade Guide de:Schrotflinten Category: Combat Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category: Talents